Moonlight and stargazing
by Jynxedwitch
Summary: My first R&C fiction. Ratchet wants a break. But someone he meets stirs up unwanted emotions everywhere. What is her past? New Character & enemy created for my story. Romance? Maybe...
1. Leaving

Hi everyone! This is my first fiction, as I only joined 3 days ago! Hope you like my story. Only got rc3, so excuse anything that doesn't fit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank.

_Italics_ Holovid / video cam transmissions

""Speech

'' Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jynxed xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leaving**

"_Agent Clank! This is your last day!"_

"_You said that last time, Maxamillian, but I'm still living."_

"_Rest assured, Agent, I can change that!"_

_**Stay tuned for the rest of….Secret Agent Clank: Day of Destruction!** _

Ratchet jolted awake, slipping off the sofa he was laying on and landing painfully. He stood up and shook his head, trying to clear it, while rubbing life back into his tail. Clank smiled happily, or as close as you can get to that on a robot face.

"Part Two of _Day of Destruction_ will be on soon. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"No thanks, pal. Going for a walk. See you later."

Ratchet and Clank were still on the Phoenixjust temporarily while the Q-force kept an eye out for Nefarious. Ratchet had a gut feeling he was still around, but there hadn't been trouble for weeks. He and Clank were so much Ratchet had offered to help film Clank's new movie at Holostar Studios. It had _not_ gone well, but it had been good just to get out of the ship. The Phoenix was large and had everything you needed except fresh air and open space. Ratchet longed to go back to Veldin, but it was too far away. He didn't mind the distance, but he wouldn't be able to get back quickly if there was a problem or Nefarious was spotted. He shuddered when he remembered the Phoenix attack, but he knew Sasha would never let that happen again.

Ratchet stood by the craft that led to the Bridge, debating whether to visit Sasha or the others. 'No. They're probably too busy to talk to me.' He started walking again. When he'd saved their lives they'd been quiet. Name one that had thanked him?

He found himself walking back to his room, walking a well trodden path. He changed direction, finding himself in the Trophy room. He smiled as he looked at the different Trophies and memories returned of how he'd got them. The Skrunch Trophy……he'd been blasted through a window in Metropolis and landed on that thing. He still had the bruises.

The memories urged him to leave, feel wind on his face, and breathe fresh air… a compromise struck him. 'I'll leave and visit a planet that is more…natural, but I'll choose one that's nearby.' He thought hard, trying to find a planet that would suit his need. A small planet came to mind. He didn't know what it was called, but didn't care to find out. It had many trees, but felt almost like home away from home. There wasn't anyone there but clank and himself that he'd seen, but they'd only landed there for a quick stop to repair the ship and get water.

Clank. Should he tell Clank? Ratchet wanted to be alone, but he felt cruel to leave the little 'bot. They could look after themselves, but Ratchet was wild and Clank countered it with a realistic lookout. Plenty of times had passed when one would have been killed without the other being there. But, every now and again, a guy liked to be independent for a while. He'll tell Clank the truth. He wouldn't mind.

Well…maybe he would. But Ratchet was going anyway. Clank's not _totally_ alone. Sasha will look after him, he reasoned.

He turned back and walked into his quarters. Clank was just watching the end of the movie, excitedly.

"Clank?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Would you mind if I took a break?"

"Why ever would I mind? We shall leave as soon as the credits have been watched."

"Er…I was hoping I could go on my own." He felt horrible, but he had to get out of here. Alone.

Clank was silent. Then he said: "Why"

Ratchet cursed. Robots weren't meant to question you, but Clank listened to Ratchet's conversations with organic people, so had picked up their ways.

"I need to get out. Being born on Veldin means I feel most comfortable outside, but being stuck in here forever is driving me crazy. I like it here, but I need some space."

"That is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You must follow instincts. I do not mind staying here. You will only be gone for a few days, right?"

"No longer."

"Then you have my good wishes."

"Thanks Clank. You're a real friend."

"Ratchet?"

"Yep?"

"Be careful."

"Since when have I not been?"

Ratchet left a happy Lombax. Clank, however, was worried. ' He needed to get out.' Clank told himself. 'He'd do something stupid otherwise.' He thought about what Sasha would do when she found out that Ratchet had gone, then decided to make sure he needed to be at Holostar Studios when she did. No one would mind giving him a lift.

Ratchet gave the ship one last check over. Every thing seemed to be fine. He climbed over into the ship, feeling the pang of guilt when he saw Clank's empty seat. 'He can call me whenever he wants through the ship's communicator. He just can't tell Sasha where I've gone. He smiled to himself as the ships engine came to life and rose up.

"Hello freedom!"


	2. Attack!

Hi everyone! Here again. I got a good review for my first chapter, so I'm happy!

Please review if you can because you don't actually need to sign up to review. I didn't know that. Flames with constructive criticism ARE accepted, so even if you hate my story, you can still review!

_Italics_: Holovid/ video cam transmissions/ tannoy/ ship voice.

"": speech

'': thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own R&C

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jynxed xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Attack!**

For a long time after Ratchet had left, Clank sat on the sofa in his and Ratchet's quarters, looking glumly at his feet. He was worried, which was hard for him to show with a deadpan voice and no actual reason to be worried. Ratchet had fought his was out of Holostar Studios on his own, hadn't he? Hadn't he? But Ratchet's Voice Of Reason was Clank. He obviously didn't have one naturally. What could happen to Ratchet without Clank to help?

'That could be what he is trying to prove.' He told himself. 'Maybe he wants to show everyone he can look after himself with me being his minder all the time. My, organic people are sure hard to figure out!'

Suddenly a voice rang over the Phoenix's tannoy system. _"Can Ratchet and Clank please report to the Bridge, please?"_

It was Sasha, the Phoenix's devoted captain. Clank gulped, with difficulty.

'So Ratchet _didn't_ tell her he was leaving. I am in big trouble.'

He tapped along to the craft leading to the Bridge, trying to prepare himself. As he stepped into the main room, Sasha looked over vaguely, and then turned back to her screen. Her brain registered what she'd seen and she turned again, one eyebrow rising.

"Clank, where's Ratchet?" She asked.

"Er…he isn't here. He took a break away. W-went to another planet."

"This is no time for jokes, Clank. Where is Ratchet?"

"I just told you. He's _left_. But it's only for a few days!" He said quickly, as Sasha marched past him. He decided to keep quiet until she'd seen for herself. She had a look that could kill at the moment. When she _did_ find out, she'd make him talk anyway. 'Except this time, she might actually _listen_' he thought bitterly.

As the doors to the Lombax's quarters slid open, she surveyed it critically. Against all odds, it was tidy, but the absence of Ratchet showed. Sasha slowly pivoted around to face Clank. He suddenly realised how much taller she was than him. Her ears were flattened and her tail was twitching and curling angrily.

"Did you know he was going to leave?" She said calmly. Her eyes were dancing furiously, but her voice was calm. Clank tried to draw himself up to seem bigger, but to no avail.

"Yes. He asked me not an hour ago, and he left soon after. He needed to get out, or he would go crazy! He hates being cooped up. He needs space. It's instinct!"

"Didn't he think of the consequences, what could happen now? He's such a selfish-"

"No he isn't! He didn't want to leave, he was scared something would happen, but Nefarious hasn't been seen for a long time! He put us all first! But, I said it would be good for him to go, so he left. He didn't tell me where he was going, but I'm sure it's close so he can return quickly if something happens. We can contact him through the ship's video cam link, if need be." Clank interrupted. Sasha's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry about that, I'll call him now. Let's see what he has to say for himself!"

"_Auto-pilot disengaged. Manual landing system engaged."_

Ratchet started out of his day dream. Before him, a green/blue planet spread out before him. There was white at the top and bottom, lots of blue, big green patches and the odd patch of yellow. It was quite a small planet, compared to some of the others that had been discovered in the past. He strained to think what it was called, but nothing came. He would have to research it when he got back to the Phoenix.

He shuddered. He was not going to enjoy going back. Sasha was going to go _spare_ when she found out. He felt a wave of annoyance and guilt. Sasha was so strict, so protective. She was sure to go mental when Clank told her where'd he'd gone. He _really_ owed Clank a favour.

He landed fairly well; panicking slightly when he found out the blue stuff was liquid. He skimmed over to the coast, but saw fish in the liquid, so it must be water. He landed neatly on the grass by the water, missing the strip of sand. He climbed out; stretching his cramped limbs and flicking his tail and ears. Fresh air! He had space, freedom and time.

Why did he feel lonely?

He sat down on the sand, looking up at the blue sky. He felt a strange sort of space in his mind, disturbing him, making him restless. Suddenly he got it: Something was going to happen. What it was, he didn't know, but it was going to be soon. He did feel lonely; it gnawed away at his soul like a parasite. He had come here for something to happen…was it going to be good or bad? Would it change him?

He shook his head. He didn't normally think so deeply, and he definitely didn't so spiritual stuff. 'I'll do something physical…maybe it'll clear my head. It's warm, so I think I'll swim.'

He stood up…and froze. Something growled at him, but it was behind him. His ears pricked up to listen, but his tail was still. He caught a feline edge to the growl…but then there was another…and another. A group of, of things had crept up on him when he was dreaming. He cursed mentally; he really had to stop doing that.

One of the creatures crept into his view. It was massive; taller that he was by about a foot, and much bulkier. It had a tail like he did, but it was twice as long and thick. It was a bright orange, with thick black stripes and muscled legs, with _very_ long claws. He gulped, and it lowered it's head at him, baring very sharp teeth, made for tearing animals up. _Not_ a comforting thought.

There was a paralysing roar from behind him. The animal before him backed away. Ratchet breathed out, and then gasped. Another one of these creatures had appeared, but it was even bigger than the first. It was clearly the leader; the other creatures obeyed it like a cub would it mother, and it radiated power and automatic respect. It was pure white, and the black stripes stood out.

The creature advanced. Ratchet stepped back and stumbled, falling awkwardly and wincing painfully. The creature placed a powerful paw in the Lombax's tail, stopping escape. Ratchet looked up into the bloodshot eyes of what would surely be his killer…

**To be continued!**

What do you think? My new character will be up next chapter. She's female. Can you please review? Can you include if you want romance in this story, please? Thanks for reading.

Until next time,

x Jynxed x


End file.
